


🥩[何尚贤]

by Kuer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuer/pseuds/Kuer
Relationships: 何/秦/尚
Kudos: 32





	🥩[何尚贤]

生命不停，搞熙不止。

三个人的，看好了是三个人的。

cp洁癖的不能接受的别看，现在出去还来得及

尺度过大，请做好准备。

安全带系好，晕车概不负责。

衣柜，楼梯，厨房，浴室。

道具，失禁。

并非all熙，开始不断挑战大家底线。

不接受批评，谢谢各位。

“旋儿，够了别闹。”被骨节分明的手握住下身昂扬的性器的尚九熙拄在床上另一只手拉着睡裤企图用眼神吓退在身上作祟的秦霄贤。

在秦霄贤看来，睡眼惺忪的师哥带着羞愤嘴上说着拒绝眼神里好像说的就是来啊，干我。

随着下身被握着撸动，尚九熙的眼睛都瞪圆了。何九华那孙子也没说过这孩子酒醒过来第二天是这样啊，这他妈擦枪走火了以后见面不尴尬吗。

感受着手里越发精神的东西，上面的经脉每一下跳动都能顺着手心的皮肤传达给秦霄贤。下腹聚集一股热流，直冲刚刚睡醒不太安分的小兄弟。

“九熙哥说不行，他可挺喜欢呢。”手指轻捏已经渗出液体的阴茎头部。粉红色的阴茎头部带着液体，亮晶晶的像是水果糖。秦霄贤俯下身，舌头在上面扫过。

太久没有经历床事的身体哪里能受得了这样的刺激，尚九熙挺起身体昂着头。嘴里的话都拐了弯“操，你他妈别招我滚蛋。”躺回床上的人急促的呼吸，已经放弃推开秦霄贤大肆的张开腿享受身体最原始的快乐。

秦霄贤眼神扫视在尚九熙身上，睡衣被推到了腋下露出两个红色的乳头。微微凸起的弧度刚好贴合摸上来的手掌，秦霄贤揉捏着尚九熙发硬的乳头一会儿又轻掐着这团手感极好的胸。“九熙哥平时是不是总揉，怎么像女人似的。有没有奶？”说着秦霄贤嘬上了另一边的乳头。

像是小孩吃奶一样的被秦霄贤一嘬，尚九熙被刺激的摩擦着两条腿抓着秦霄贤的头发发出低声的呻吟。挺挺胸“这边儿~”

睡裤也被扯到了膝盖下，两团白嫩的屁股和床单摩擦压成了各种形状。秦霄贤盯着那两团肉，手里动作加快，另一只手一直搓揉着被吸吮的湿润的乳头。

“啊~操！”一股股浓郁的精液撒在床单上，挂在秦霄贤的手指间。尚九熙还等享受释放完的快乐就被秦霄贤翻了过来，两只手按在屁股上揉捏。

“你差不多得了，还要干啥？”尚九熙趴在床上明白过来秦霄贤要干啥赶紧就想起来。

柔软的肉团被揉捏成各种形状，惩罚性的在上面拍下一巴掌。秦霄贤用胳膊压住尚九熙，手伸到前面重重的捏了一下刚刚释放完的性器。

“你妈的！”尚九熙疼的不敢动，脸抵在床单上鼻间都是石楠花的味道。

“我干啥？干你呗，射出来的子子孙孙不能浪费涂在后面顶进去，也算是内循环了。”柔软的手感刺激的秦霄贤一口咬在上面，拉开裤子自己撸动着早已挺立的性器戳在尚九熙的屁股上。

“秦霄贤别他妈跟我在这犯浑，撒开我。”屁股上被戳的火辣辣的，尚九熙急得脸都憋红了。

“我看华儿视频里你撅着屁股求操，那不挺欢的。怎么跟我这矜持啥呢？”秦霄贤掰开两团臀肉，手指按揉红色的洞口。轻轻探入，感觉到干涩紧致的穴内还没有分泌出液体。抓着尚九熙的两条腿并在一起，把早已涨得发疼的肉棒插进尚九熙的大腿内侧。

好像被插入的错觉刺激的尚九熙前端再次挺立，主动夹起腿感受着秦霄贤在腿间的摩擦。“你他妈就能折腾我。”

射出一点点精液喷在红色的洞口，秦霄贤掐了一把尚九熙大腿内侧被磨红的软肉。后穴得到润滑顺利的吞入一根手指，秦霄贤旋转着手指找着凸起。

第二根手指探入的有些困难，尚九熙跪在床上尽量撅起屁股配合着手指的探入。

两个手指按在前列腺的位置，尚九熙爽的往前一挺。后穴分泌出液体，浇湿了秦霄贤的手指。

尚九熙拽过来一个枕头，垫在胸前准备着继续的扩张。没想到秦霄贤却把手指抽了出来，拿起床头的颈部按摩仪。

尚九熙转过身看着U型按摩仪瞪圆了眼睛，蹬着腿去踹想要玩花样的秦霄贤。被一下抓住了脚，拽开了腿。

“九熙哥，有没有润滑油。这玩意怼进去，可不像手指头。”

冰凉的金属头抵在穴口，尚九熙怕的收缩着后穴往后退指了指衣柜“在里面的抽屉。”

秦霄贤亲了亲听话的师哥，下床拉开抽屉不止看到了润滑油还有放在一起的一串橡胶球。一个个连在一起，最小的有核桃大小，最大的有拳头那么大。手指勾着一串橡胶球转头问“九熙哥平时都是自己把这玩意塞进后面的吗，那屁眼里不都塞满了。”

“这是何九华买的，他…啊~”涂了润滑油的金属柄刚一探入，冰凉的感觉就让尚九熙快速的收缩着后穴。“插进来…啊~”主动挺腰迎合着插入，秦霄贤按下了开关。

U型处的震动带着金属柄也在震，尚九熙只感觉冰凉的金属柄被肠壁挨热颤动着在往身体里钻。

开到最大的按摩仪随着抽插带出不少后穴分泌的淫液，不再需要润滑也能接受顶入的后穴被磨的发红。秦霄贤发涨的性器整根顶入，内部紧致的收缩让他骂了一声。

终于被满足的后穴随着插入肉棒经脉的跳动一下下收缩着，尚九熙昂着头眼神迷离的看着身上的男孩。低声的气音一下下叫着“操我！”

本来还想着慢慢来的小孩一下子失了理智，攥着尚九熙的脚踝按下去几乎把人折叠起来。开始大幅度的抽送，每次龟头都剐蹭着尚九熙的敏感点重重顶入。“早知道哥这么欠操，早我就这么干你。”

尚九熙爽的不在乎被这么说，晃动着屁股嘴里叫着“干我吧，快…好深。”

突然的开门声让尚九熙惊慌起来，秦霄贤突然被夹住险些射出来。“九熙哥紧张什么，有钥匙的不就是九华吗。让他看看你是怎么被我操的，怎么对我张开腿求我的。”

“你妈的，停别做了。”虽然只是床伴，但是尚九熙不能接受何九华看到他被别人操这种事。

秦霄贤拍了拍尚九熙的屁股，把人抬起来。“我就是想退，你夹的这么紧我也退不出来啊。”

听着脚步声，何九华已经换好了拖鞋走进来了。尚九熙羞耻的不知道怎么办。

“九熙哥，一会你跪在衣柜里撅着屁股可别出声。”秦霄贤说完就抱着人走到衣柜边。

尚九熙主动爬进衣柜，跪在里面撅高屁股。大幅度的抽插让他撑不住，脸靠在衣柜上面牙齿咬住嘴唇让自己不叫出来，听着脚步声何九华已经站到了卧室门口，尚九熙看着膝盖下被弄乱的衣服和上面的不明液体听着何九华说话身体变得特别敏感。

“旋儿，九熙呢。”

“哥洗澡呢，我帮他找件衣服。”秦霄贤小幅度顶弄着衣柜里的人，弯腰假装找衣服其实是掐在了尚九熙屁股上。

何九华看着秦霄贤堪堪挂在胯上的裤子，和柜子下面被打开的抽屉就明白了。“床上这么乱，你少折腾他。一会儿我再上来！”

听着走远的脚步声，尚九熙松开了嘴唇。被秦霄贤快速的抽插逼出了呻吟声“旋儿，可以了。别再来了，啊~”

秦霄贤一手伸到前面撸动着尚九熙的性器，一手插进尚九熙嘴里。手指搅动，大口喘气发出呻吟的嘴控制不住口水顺着下巴滴落在衣服上。“刚才求我快点的可是哥，现在怎么了想换个人操你了吗。”肉袋拍打在穴口，深深的顶入几乎到达了肠道口。

尚九熙含着手指摇头，还是没有阻止被秦霄贤射在了最深处。“哥可得装好，我叫九华来了。”

尚九熙从衣柜退出来，脚踩在地上的时候有些发软。看着还挺立着的性器，感受着后面要流出来的精液只能无奈的拿了件浴袍套上。

“我买了吃的，在楼下厨房。”何九华靠在门边看着快速关上衣柜门的尚九熙，看着他光脚踩在地毯上低着头不敢看自己笑出声来。

何九华也不管床单上那些可疑的液体，自顾自坐下拍拍腿示意尚九熙过去。

抱着尚九熙的腰颠颠腿，笑着问“文博最近是不是胖了。”

“没有，昨天称过没胖。”捏着衣角始终不敢看何九华，尚九熙收紧后穴企图不让精液流出来。

“那肯定是身上多了点啥，肯定不是自己的东西。”不等尚九熙反应，何九华拉开浴袍的带子，拽下浴袍一边露出尚九熙的肩膀和胸。

“自己弄得？”何九华冰凉的手指点在红肿的乳头上，另一只手自然握上还没消停的性器上。

“唔~”太熟悉的感觉再次袭来，尚九熙感觉到精液顺着腿流了出来。

“啧，我说嘛。怎么洗澡能把后面灌满吗？”何九华拍了拍尚九熙满是手印的屁股问。“和我说实话，不敢一会有你受得。”

“旋儿操得，就刚刚。”尚九熙被羞得憋红了脸，不再掩饰被何九华撸动的喘起来。

何九华把尚九熙按在床上，扯开尚九熙的两条腿看着透红的大腿内侧和还在向外吐精液的后穴眼色一暗。“操的你爽不爽，是不是自己撅着屁股恨不得人家操穿了你。”

尚九熙咬着嘴唇不答，用可怜的眼神看着何九华。何九华抓起一边的橡胶球轻抽在尚九熙脸上“连这个都用上了，看来是我太久没干你了。这么骚？”

“没有，他没用。不是…”后穴突然被放入两颗球，尚九熙被刺激的说话嗯变了声。

第三个球被推入的时候，尚九熙被彻底勾起了欲望。双腿缠在何九华的腰上，双眼迷离的看着何九华嘴里念着“九华，操我。大华要鸡巴干！”

何九华欣赏着尚九熙从刚才小心翼翼的眼神到现在情欲满满，薄薄的嘴唇张开大口喘气。不断的用屁股摩擦他的小腹，嘴里说着让人脸红的骚话。

拉开裤链，何九华扶着已经发硬的肉棒慢慢插入。感受着穴里肉壁和橡胶球的挤压，不一样的快感让肉棒快速挺立。

感受到在后穴慢慢变大的性器，又想到那串道具还没有被拿出去尚九熙有点害怕一会儿玩脱了。推着何九华软声求着人“把东西拿出去行不。”

“也可以，你一会儿听话我就拿出去。”何九华摸摸尚九熙带着汗水的鬓角，诱惑着急于他答应的人。

“好，拿出去怎么操都行。”被拽出来的道具和后穴分离发出啵的一声，尚九熙顾不上害羞扭动着腰吞入何九华整根肉棒。

“你干啥？”被抱起来的尚九熙紧张的用腿夹紧何九华的腰，瞪圆了小眼睛问。

“带你下楼吃东西，不过你可得抓紧了。楼梯就能走一个人，别掉下去。”何九华松开手，让整根性器全都顶入后穴。

尚九熙紧张的抱着何九华感受着最深入的跳动，就这样被抱着走到了自己lofter的楼梯上。随着下楼梯的惯性，尚九熙感觉何九华的囊袋都要塞进自己身体里了。“华哥，抱我。求你~”

秦霄贤靠在下面的楼梯处，清楚的看到刚才还吞吐着自己性器的后穴红肿着正和何九华的性器纠缠在一起。随着两个人下楼梯，后穴流出的肠液和自己的精液溢出来。秦霄贤不由得骂了句“真骚！”

尚九熙意识到秦霄贤正看着自己被何九华操，羞臊的直接闭上了眼睛。

“你叫出来，我就抱着你下去。叫的我满意！”

尚九熙骗自己就当秦霄贤不存在，随着下楼梯的动作喊出来。“华哥，啊~好深，顶的我真爽！好哥哥用鸡巴操死我吧。”

何九华抱着尚九熙一路来到餐桌旁，把人放到桌子上。开始大开大合的操干，嘴里还说话臊着尚九熙。“怎么这么骚，几天不干你就去找别人。是不是非要几根鸡巴干的你合不上，你才能不发骚。”

冰凉的大理石桌面激的尚九熙差点窜起来，被抽插的快感战胜了羞耻心。不管何九华说了什么都应承下来“是，我是骚货。嗯…每天都想要鸡巴，操我。想哥哥的鸡巴，骚穴想的流水！”

秦霄贤现在不远处，听着两个人的话。盯着何九华挺动的腰身，把手探到裤裆撸动起来。

何九华回头瞥了一眼秦霄贤“旋儿过来！”

尚九熙看着秦霄贤走过来，看着手里撸动的粗大性器主动撑起身子含住秦霄贤的性器。

秦霄贤按着尚九熙的脑袋慢慢抽动着，眼神却是在看何九华。

何九华看着尚九熙吞吐肉棒的嘴，被操得发红的眼角带着泪水的脸颊身下找准了尚九熙的敏感点重重地顶在上面。

尚九熙吐出嘴里的性器，呻吟声都一下子高了八度“操~”被干到高潮的身体不停的痉挛着无人照抚的阴茎接连不断射出精液射在何九华的小腹上，撒在地上。

“旋儿，舔舔他乳头。”看着尚九熙被操得失神的样子，何九华指挥着秦霄贤。

乳头被啃咬的充血破皮，刚刚从高潮余韵恢复好的尚九熙身体敏感的一碰就抖。他抓着何九华的肩膀“哥，别来了。真的要不行了，别来了。我~”

何九华把人转过来，托着屁股抱起来。挺动着腰问他“怎么会不行，这样操你会咋样。来让我看看你能骚成什么样。”

“啊~”几乎是哭着喊出来，一股金黄的液体在经历一段弧度砸落在地面上，尚九熙被操得失神呆呆的看着。

“呵~”何九华顶在深处开始射精，好像在冲刷刚才穴里的精液，一股股被顶在最深处。

何九华瞥见秦霄贤一副又想上来的样子摇摇头“不行，我带他去洗个澡。”

尚九熙被放到浴缸里的时候才回了神，倒在浴缸里感受着何九华的手指在后面抠弄忍不住呻吟出声，身体敏感的有射了出来。只不过这次什么也没有，透明的液体溶入水里。捧着何九华的脸亲了一口就累的睡过去了。

秦霄贤站在浴室门口看着何九华用手指把两个人的精液弄出来，把尚九熙的身体擦干抱出来下身的欲望还没消下去。

他几步走过去拉着何九华进了浴室，抿着嘴看着何九华。

“要不我给你口？”何九华上手撸了一把，听到秦霄贤粗重的呼吸咧着嘴笑了。“年轻就是精神。”

“精不精神操你够了。”

并没有被这话激怒，何九华拿出兜里的润滑油“那就试试呗。”

秦霄贤红着眼睛看着何九华把润滑油倒在手上，自己慢慢伸进后面。看着他蹲在地上张开腿，自己不断伸进手指抽插着后穴。一直到三根手指全部伸进去，全程秦霄贤都站在旁边撸动着阴茎。

何九华转过身，手把在浴缸上抬起屁股。回头看着秦霄贤“来吧，不是一直想操我吗。”

被插入后何九华从喉咙发出低吼，扭头看着秦霄贤舔着嘴唇问“就这么点本事？”

秦霄贤感受着紧致热烈的甬道，掐着何九华的腰一边叫着华儿一边用力的顶入。

“一边占着我便宜，一边操我。嗯~能不能有点技术？”

秦霄贤恢复好心情，亲在何九华的背上开始变成九浅一深的抽送。找到凸起的位置，用龟头在上面慢慢的磨插得何九华尖声骂了句脏话。

何九华两手扶着浴缸，承受着突然提速的抽插“别他妈射里面，我不想自己弄出来。”

“那你给我吸出来？”秦霄贤拍着何九华的屁股问。

“不可能！”

“那你让我射你脸上！”秦霄贤轻咬着何九华的肩膀求着。

最后何九华转过来，微微张嘴看着尚九熙自己撸动着射在自己脸上还有一些射进嘴里的何九华刚想吐就被秦霄贤吻住，不知不觉吞了下去。

行了！爽完了。

一滴都没有了，真的没有了。  
明天就去郑州看专场了，最后的爆发。


End file.
